In the case of conventional eyeglass frames, "temples", viz., the side members extending from the lens frame outer portions, are hingedly connected to the outer lens-receiving portions of the eyeglass frame. These "temples" extend along the head of the eyeglass frame wearer with downwardly looped portions intended for placement on the inner crease of the
junction between the wearer's ear and the outer portion of the head. These conventional temples, strangely enough, contact but little of the wearer's temple areas on both sides of the head . when the conventional eyeglass frames are worn. Most of the contact is actually made with the areas of the wearer's head behind the temples. In this sense calling them "temples" is somewhat of a misnomer. Constant wearing of these conventional eyeglass frames often results in unsightly creases in the skin and tissue on both sides of the head, most of which is located behind the temples and rearwardly to the outer portion of the junction with the ears. This pressure can become irritating to the wearer and can even cause permanent creases in the areas of contact upon wearing of the conventional eyeglass frames over an extended period of time. The pressures on both sides of the head can also cause discomfort to the wearer, e.g., headaches, etc. The present invention overcomes most of the disadvantages attendant to the wearing of conventional eyeglass frames because the eyeglass frames of he present invention are temples-less. U.S. Pat. No. 715,533 issued to James C. Anderson is directed to eyeglass or spectacle frames wherein the lens frames are rigidly connected by a nose bridge and having side bows hinged to the lens frame by a joint of limited movement. These bows have an outward curved portion at C between points 1 and 3 which contacts and conforms to the convexity of the frontal bone of the head and are provided at their free ends with substantially rectangular eyes 4 so as to rest with no appreciable pressure in a cavity existing between the front and rear boundaries of the malar bone of the skull when worn by the wearer.